Una noche poco romántica
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS/Semi AU: "Aquí yace InuYasha, el hanyō que acabó con Naraku. Amado por sus hijos, odiado por su medio hermano, sentado por su compañera y asesinado por su suegra".


**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si fuera así, este chico tonto se hubiese decidido desde un primer momento.

* * *

 **Una noche poco romántica**

A Kagome se le encogió levemente el corazón, le era _tan_ difícil dejar a su pequeño. Él, por el contrario, pareció no sentir su tristeza porque, luego de darle una amplia y gran sonrisa, corrió hacía la cabaña de sus tíos.

—Estará bien. Sólo relájate y disfruta la noche libre —aconsejó su amiga sin moverse de su lado—. A mí me sucede lo mismo cada vez que dejo a los niños contigo e InuYasha.

Aquella noche libre se la debía agradecer a su madre. Amaba a su hijo con cada fibra de su ser, pero había días donde tanto ella como su esposo necesitaban de unas horas a solas. Y Kami sabía que lo habían intentado durante las pasadas semanas.

Sólo necesitaban un instante para encerrarse con sí mismos y disfrutar de la pareja.

La vida en el Sengoku tenía una particularidad: ser extremadamente demandante; y más, como en su caso, si se era la sacerdotisa principal. Gran parte de sus horas estaban destinadas al cuidado de enfermos, atención de niños, mujeres y adultos. También, pasaba largos periodos estudiando viejos pergaminos y diferentes tipos de hierbas para su posterior recolección. Y si bien aún hoy la anciana Kaede seguía siendo un pilar fundamental, el paso del tiempo estaba dejando de ser benévolo. Las tareas que alguna vez realizó cayeron en sus jóvenes hombros.

Ahora, en la distancia, podía recordar aquel primer día con alegría. Hacerse cargo de toda la responsabilidad le fue duro, y más con un pequeño a cuestas, pero su esposo estuvo ahí para hacerle recordar lo valiente que era cuando dos grandes lágrimas le surcaron las mejillas.

Posteriormente a la muerte de Naraku y la desaparición de la perla, InuYasha y ella sintieron que ya no tenían tiempo que perder. Kagome se había preparado para decir adiós, pero él la sorprendió tomándola definitivamente como su mujer después de tantas idas y vueltas. Creyó que el hanyō jamás superaría la muerte de Kikyō; por lo que imaginar obtener su amor estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Sin embargo, llevaban juntos siete años y tenían un maravilloso hijo de seis.

Un grandioso y feliz niño que había corrido eufórico a la casa de sus tíos luego de un rápido saludo. ¡Ni siquiera volteó a verla una vez! Kagome fulminó con la mirada la entrada de la casa. _«Espero que tú no seas así »_ , se dijo mientras acariciaba ligeramente el vientre aún plano.

Sango, que captó el pensamiento a pesar de nunca ser verbalizado, rio abiertamente.

—No lo creo; Tadashi únicamente tiene dos y ni siquiera llora cuando lo dejo a tu cuidado —negó con la cabeza—. Se olvida del mundo cuando su tía lo carga en brazos. Me siento un poco celosa.

Kagome alzó las comisuras de su boca hasta formar un gesto afectuoso.

—No deberías.

—Lo sé —corroboró con afabilidad—. ¿Hoy se lo dirás?

Con los ojos brillantes y los nervios revoloteando alrededor de la boca del estómago, la sacerdotisa sólo pudo asentir. Pensó que a esta altura del periodo (cerca de los dos meses), InuYasha ya sabría que se encontraba en estado, y más cuando él fue el encargado de informarle sobre su primer embarazo. Pero en éste, no había soltado prenda alguna.

Era un verdadero misterio.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, la iniciativa por querer agrandar la cabaña donde moraban tenía que ver, tal vez, con su nueva condición. No debía olvidar que InuYasha poseía un olfato delicado y, aunque él no era hombre de sutilezas, posiblemente no encontró un modo distinto de advertirle.

La realidad era que no requerían de ni un metro cuadrado de más. La casa, que su esposo levantó madera por madera, contaba con comodidades impensadas para la época. El dormitorio, por ejemplo, alojaba una estructura cuadrada de madera y una especie de almohada gigante que buscaba asemejarse a las camas y colchones de su tiempo. InuYasha sabía bien que los largos viajes la habían acostumbrado a todo tipo de métodos de descanso, pero que NUNCA lograrían igualar en comodidad ese invento divino.

Lo que él más deseaba era que se sintiera como en su viejo hogar, y que jamás se arrepintiera de haber elegido vivir allí.

Hubiera sido mucho más práctico poder transportar una cama y un colchón desde su época pero, lastimosamente, la abertura del pozo no era lo bastante grande.

Éste continuaba en funcionamiento pese a la no existencia de la perla —detalle que todavía los sorprendía—. Kagome no pensaba mucho en el por qué, sólo disfrutaba del milagro. No tuvo que renunciar a su madre, abuelo y hermano para estar junto al hombre que amaba. Si algo había aprendido era que cuando un regalo se presentaba a favor era de una completa descortesía mirar sus dientes*.

La joven sacerdotisa sintió su presencia mucho antes de que llegara a su lado. Divisó a su esposo entre la gante; caminaba a paso tranquilo, con rostro serio y las manos dentro de las mangas del haori. Notó cómo indagaba a su alrededor por los, casi imperceptibles, movimientos de sus orejas. No pudo evitar pensar que ciertas costumbres, como la de verificar que todo estuviera bajo control a cada momento, eran difíciles de evitar.

Todos tenían una vida tranquila, pero las actitudes adquiridas con el correr de los viajes, los peligros y el tiempo jamás se irían. No importaba qué tan grande comenzara a ser la familia o qué tan monótona se volviera la vida, eran vivencias que siempre los acompañarían.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Seguro mamá ha preparado varios platillos para que podamos llevar con nosotros.

InuYasha movió sus orejas captando el origen del sonido. Apenas habían puesto un pie en la época actual, su compañera se precipitó fuera de la pagoda. Nunca la observó recorre con tanta rapidez el corto estrecho que distanciaba el viejo pozo de la puerta del hogar.

—¡El refrigerador está lleno! ¡Mamá se ha pasado! ¡¿Cuántos viajes crees que debemos hacer?! —le avisó Kagome desde la cocina. Él, recién, acababa de ingresar al salón—. Creo que debemos dejar algo para ella, Sōta y el abuelo. ¡Oh!, ¿por qué habrá preparado ésto?

Lo que sea que la mamá de su compañera haya cocinado, atrajo por completo la atención de la hembra. No lo podía negar, la mujer era buena cocinera y, sobre todo, amaba su cocina.

Su _casi reciente_ cocina.

—Me encargaré de preparar algo. Ponte la televisión o algún juego de Sōta, InuYasha —aconsejó—; la consola está lista.

La idea de ver la "caja de imágenes" le resultó tentadora. Todavía le producía cierta fascinación. El mundo de Kagome estaba lleno de muchas cosas abrumantes... pero también peligrosas.

Y este último detalle los había llevado hoy allí.

Naomi les pidió que, mientras todos los miembros de la familia se encontraran fuera durante tres días, se quedaran en la casa por lo menos una noche. Con la reciente ola de robos (todos hurtos menores) producidos en el último mes, no quería dejar el templo tanto tiempo solo. Al parecer, algún familiar cumplía años y debían sí o sí salir de la ciudad.

La mujer no creía que los ladrones tuviesen tan poca moral como para allanar un lugar sagrado, pero prefería ser precavida.

A él no le había gustado del todo la idea. Exponer a Kagome al peligro, por mínimo que fuera, lo hacía desear escapar con ella sin mirar atrás.

Pero su compañera había aceptado por los dos antes que él pudiera, inclusive, coordinar un pensamiento. Además, ¿qué podía hacer? Naomi no sólo lo recibió como uno más pese a su condición sino que era la madre de su mujer.

Eso no quitó que deseó gritarle a Kagome unas cuantas palabras por ser tan descuidada y temeraria. Demonios, lo único que pudo hacer fue clavarse las garras en las palmas de las manos y callar. No era recomendable causar ningún tipo de sobresaltos o discusiones. Ya sabía cómo reaccionaba bajo _ciertos_ estados en determinadas ocasiones.

Esta vez, quiso que Kagome averiguara por su propia cuenta el embarazo. Quería ser él el que recibiera la noticia.

Ahora que ya estaban allí y su mujer parecía tener un excelente humor, por el tarareo que lograba apreciar, se dijo que debía cuidarla. Hacer algo por ella y el nuevo cachorro que estaba por llegar.

Cocinar NO era una opción.

Su suegra aún lo observaba de reojo cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel aparato del demonio; y, más de una vez, la vio apoyar casi todo su cuerpo contra aquel cacharro del infierno. Todas sus partes protegiendo esa cosa metálica y cuadrada escupe fuego.

Por nada del mundo volvería a poner sus garras allí**.

Lo bueno era que conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para saber qué podía hacer por ella. De seguro la idea que tenía en mente era mucho mejor que la tontería de los años pasados.

Estuvo a punto de palmearse la espalda. Kagome, desde que era una adolescente, le enseñó a manipular aquellas "cosas giratorias" por donde el agua fluye.

Esta era una tarea hecha para sus capacidades.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome adoraba a su madre. No sólo había llenado el refrigerador como para una veintena de personas, sino que se tomó el atrevimiento de comprar ramen de edición limitada como para satisfacer el voraz apetito de su marido; lo que era directamente proporcional a un regimiento pequeño pero _muy_ hambriento.

La sopa estaba casi lista, y el increíble olor que inundaba la cocina le abrió el apetito seguido de un gruñido.

 _«Extraño»_ , pensó; su estómago no solía quejarse. Tal vez dentro de sí tenía a una diminuta versión de InuYasha con obsesión por el ramen incluido. Por fin su orgulloso esposo tendría con quién compartir tal delirio ya que Shiro estaba lejos de llenar el molde. A su pequeño muchacho le gustaba el plato, pero no lo ponía en un pedestal.

Gracias a Kami heredó su cordura.

Se dijo, mientras colocaba lo necesario sobre la mesa, que la cena sería el lugar perfecto para soltarle la buena nueva al hanyō. Estaba segura de poder obtener su atención por dos minutos completos —por lo menos— antes de perderlo inexorablemente en el tazón de fideos. La verdad era que, a pesar de saber que batallar entre el ramen e InuYasha era una causa perdida, no quería esperar hasta después de la comida para contarle la noticia.

Ella anhelaba _celebrar_ tal información. Disfrutar la oportunidad que su madre le brindó, sin saber, de tener una noche romántica junto a su esposo.

Y el romanticismo incluía una abundante porción de sopa de fideos. Contuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos.

—Oye, mujer, ¿es nuevo?

Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar la servilleta que cuidadosamente había acabado de doblar y estaba colocando sobre la mesa.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —lo reprendió, pero su esposo no estaba prestándole ninguna atención.

¡Un segundo! ¡Había pasado un miserable segundo! Primero su hijo y ahora esto. ¡¿Enserio?!

InuYasha, quien parecía estar narcotizado, se había acercado hasta quedar junto a la burbujeante olla. Las aletas de su nariz se expandían y contraían en cada nueva respiración. Por un momento, la sacerdotisa temió que sumergiera toda la cabeza dentro de la cocción cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre la preparación con una mirada codiciosa. Ni el calor o malestar que pudiera producirle el vapor en el rostro le incomodaba, al parecer.

Su esposo se había transportado a otra dimensión. Tal vez a una donde nunca estuviera satisfecho para así comer indefinidamente aquel plato. Pero la cara se le estaba comenzando a poner tan brillante y colorada que empezaba a temer por su integridad.

—Aléjate de allí —le dijo, mientras corría hacía él y lo apartaba a una distancia que consideraba prudencial—. Está caliente y tú con la nariz allí metido.

—Como si ello me molestara, tonta —se encogió de hombros—. No respondiste la pregunta.

Kagome suspiró, cerró por un momento los ojos y contó hasta diez. Amaba demasiado a aquel estúpido y, algunas veces, desconsiderado hanyō como para sentarlo tan fuertemente hasta que pierda la consciencia.

No sería un buen ejemplo para ninguno de sus hijos.

—Sí, mamá lo compró —confirmó, luego de tranquilizarse—. Edición limitada. Uno de los estantes está lleno; tendrás para varios días si logras racionarlos.

InuYasha sólo pudo sonreír ante la expectativa. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para que duraran más que la provisión de ramen común. Su compañera le había enseñado que este tipo de sabores eran escasos y solían no volverse a conseguir. Estaba a punto de jurarle que se comportaría cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y mirar a los costados en busca de algo.

—¿Hay agua correr?

 _«Mierda»_

Kagome se alejó, apagó el fuego y volvió a prestar atención al ambiente. El sonido no provenía de ésta o la habitación contigua donde se encontraba la televisión. Si no era de un documental, la lluvia o el rebalse del caldo, ¿de dónde provenía ese sonido?

—InuYasha, podrías fijarte de… ¿por qué estás pálido?

La sacerdotisa entrecerró aún más los ojos. No le gustaban las alarmas que estaban sonando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras cocinaba, InuYasha?

Esperó tres, cuadro y hasta cinco segundos por una respuesta que nunca llegó. La alarma se convirtió en una maldita sirena de bomberos capaz de aturdir cualquier otro pensamiento.

Correr. Caer. Rebalsar.

Sólo había un lugar en toda la casa donde algo así podía suceder.

Mientras su mujer huía de la cocina, InuYasha se sintió el protagonista de alguna de esas historias que solía ver con ella en la "caja de imágenes". Pero en vez de sobrevivir y quedarse con la joven, él estaba condenado a una muerte irremediable y a unas tristes palabras grabadas en su tumba: _"Aquí yace InuYasha, el hanyō que acabó con Naraku. Amado por sus hijos, odiado por su medio hermano, sentado por su compañera y asesinado por su suegra"_.

¡La casa lo odiaba! ¡Eso era! Eso y Kagome; sí, ¿quién la mandaba a preparar ramen? Mujer tonta.

—¡Inundaste el baño! ¡¿Cómo pudiste inundar el baño?!

Paralelo a los intentos sin éxito que realizaba la mujer en el segundo piso de la vivienda (cerrar los grifos para evitar que el agua avance por la escalera al piso inferior), el medio demonio observó el techo, frunció los labios y pensó cuánto, literalmente, la había cagado:

 _«Cachorro, espero que tú y tu hermano cuiden de su madre. Su viejo acaba de joderla en grande»_

* * *

*Referencia al dicho popular: "a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes".

**Referencia al drabble/viñeta publicado en febrero de 2010 bajo el título de _Cocina_.

* * *

 _ **P**_ obre nuestra querida Kagome. Y tan contenta que estaba xDD.

Claramente, no es el mejor OS que alguna vez escribí; pero debo reconocer que me divertí mucho en el proceso. Mas cuando retomé un viejo escrito que sacó varias sonrisas en su momento ;). Se podría hablar de alguna especie de continuación, pero me gusta más la palabra "puente".

No se me ocurre qué más puede destruir nuestro querido InuYasha. Tampoco creo que sobreviva un día más. Jajaja.

Me gustó arrancar este año con un pequeño escrito cómico. Es una linda forma de comenzarlo, ¿no? ;) Si este 2017 no les dio una cálida bienvenida hasta el momento, ojalá puedan distraerse un poco con esto.

¡Pasen un grandioso fin de semana!

Saludos,

 _ **Lis-Sama**_


End file.
